1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for parking automobile vehicles in vertical spaced relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the specification of my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 437,020, filed Oct. 27, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,140, there is described a device for parking automobile vehicles comprising two interconnected platforms, one disposed above the other, and means for lifting and tilting the platforms, this means comprising fixed rail trackways and guide elements, for example, rollers disposed laterally of the platforms; the trackways which are substantially rectilinear and arranged side-by-side are disposed at an acute angle between them. By virture of the features of this prior invention there is a substantial simplification in the fabrication of the parking device and it is possible to reduce the structural height so that practically all parts of the trackways and their associated devices can be accommodated in a pit when the platforms are lowered. The rectilinear trackways can be made without difficulty. Consequently, it is possible to induce in the platforms the requisite inclinational movements during the lifting. In the construction of the prior invention, to avoid any jamming phenomena the two trackways are disposed relatively closely to one another at each side of the platforms. The lever arm required for adequate guidance of the platforms during the lifting movement is thus maintained so that the guide bodies, which co-operate with the fixed trackways, have an appropriate vertical spacing. The degree of this vertical spacing is however limited if one is to avoid the trackways or the parts associated therewith having a relatively large vertical height which prevents them from being accommodated in the pit.